T. rexes
Tyrannosaurus rexes, or T. rexes for short, are a species of dinosaur which inhabits Teerex Major and numerous colony worlds, like Planet Sixty. T. rexes are violent, unpredictable, and ravenous, having no qualms about even eating others of their own breed, and cannot be reasoned with. They are ferocious rivals and enemies of the raptors. These carnivores dislike talking to creatures that they regard as meals, but some are more conversational than others. T. rexes constantly make errors in grammar when they speak and appear to be extremely slow-witted to the point of illiteracy, as Arx confirms in Teeth of the T. rex. However, at least some are able to read. Their cannibalistic habits kept them from making proper records of their own history. Their art is made up of images of filthy things, especially dung. Unlike raptors, who launch raids in packs, T. rexes are solitary dinosaurs and rarely travel in groups outside of invasion fleets and meetings on Teerex Major. It was a T. rex invasion party which took over Platus, proving that these ruthless predators constantly scour space in search of new worlds to conquer. They are feared all over the Vegetarian Sector for their ferocity and the T. rex judge.]]lack of common sense. T. rexes reach decisions quickly and are very stubborn. They apparently build things that they have no use for (they built a library in St. Bonecracker's Prison when the inmates can't read or write) and often loudly threaten to eat other dinosaurs. T. rexes delight in rudeness and bad smells, and have a very coarse sense of humor which extends to their art. They can either be brown, gold, blue, or green in color. Notable T. rexes include Lord Slyme, Braxus, Fangetta, Brigadier Skunch, Chef Sheff, Lord Ganster, their leader King Groosum, and Thickhead McBrick. Species R eal Tyrannosaurus were large tyrannosaurs, about 12.3 metres in length, which lived at the very end of the Cretaceous Period in North America, 67 to 65 million years ago. They lived alongside other famous dinosaurs like Triceratops and Ankylosaurus, which they preyed on. Tyrannosaurus's arms were small, with only two fingers, but were very muscular and may have been used to pin down prey while Tyrannosaurus used a powerful bite, three times as strong as a lion's, to kill it. They may have hunted in small groups and, unlike the ones in the Astrosaurs series, are thought to have been intelligent predators with an especially powerful sense of smell. They may also have been cannibalistic, just like the ones in the series. Tyrannosaurus may have had feathers. This is suggested by the discovery of smaller, feathered tyrannosaurs like Dilong, ''which was discovered in 2004 in China, which lived 130 million years ago, and the even earlier ''Guanlong, which lived 160 million years ago. It may have lost them as it aged or, as the discovery of large feathered tyrannosaurs like Yutyrannus suggests, kept them for its entire life. The name Tyrannosaurus rex means "tyrant lizard king". . Category:Astrosaurs Category: Astrosaurs Academy Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:T. rexes Category:Real-World Species Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:AOTMs